


Impromptu Sex

by TheEmcee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Complete, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Random Sex, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sudden craving for his blonde boyfriend came out of nowhere all of a sudden, hitting him like a ton of bricks. And all Prompto can do is going along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impromptu Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> A/N: Although I need to write a few chapters for my other stories, this one wouldn’t leave me alone. As soon as I fired up the demo and saw Prompto’s name and started playing a little, it immediately came to me, this story, the title (I mean, hello, Prompto’s name was just begging for it, iffen ya know what I mean). And so, here it is. This is, obviously, yaoi, so if you don’t like that kind of thing, then don’t read this. If you do, feel free to leave a comment in the towel section down below. Enjoy!

~…~

Impromptu Sex

~…~

They were walking down the hall, heading towards his room, when it hit Noctis like a punch in the gut, like a ton of bricks. Prompto was talking about something – he couldn’t remember – but his voice was mesmerizing, soothing, and comforting and then suddenly, Noctis looked at his blonde boyfriend and felt it, the sudden, overpowering, almost uncontrollable urge to have him right then and there.

An ache, one that wasn’t settled just in his body but also his heart and soul, lit a fire that sparked and raged within him and before Noctis could conjure a thought, he was reaching his hands out. Grabbing Prompto, who stopped talking immediately as he was caught off guard, Noctis pushed him up against the nearest wall – not hard enough to cause any real pain but enough to get his point across that the blonde was to shut up now – and kissed him.

Prompto gasped and the prince took the chance to invade his mouth with his tongue. They both moaned and Noctis felt butterflies spring to life in his abdomen when Prompto’s tongue began to nudge and play with his own. Their battle for dominance was quickly fought, with Noctis coming out of it victorious. Not that that seemed to dampen the gunner’s mood; if anything, it only intensified it. Noctis had a feeling that his boyfriend was feeling exactly what he was and that made his heart beat so fast in his chest that it damn near hurt.

With a passion and frenzy that was almost frightening, Noctis devoured Prompto’s lips and mouth. His hands traveled from the lapels of his vest down the blonde’s sides, feeling his shudder and tremble with his caresses. Prompto’s hands came up and one gripped his neck while the other tangled in his hair, pressing his body closer. Their bodies were pressed so close together that Noctis could feel Prompto’s heart beat, wild and fierce much like his own, and he moaned, reveling in the close contact he had with the other male. 

His hands gripped Prompto’s hips, digging into his jeans so hard that he was positive he was also grazing the ivory skin beneath them. Noctis pulled away from Prompto’s delicious lips and began kissing and nipping his neck, occasionally sucking and licking as he left red marks that would darken into bruises later. He ground his hips against the blonde’s and his blood was set aflame with every moan and whimper and gasp that he heard come from his boyfriend’s mouth.

He was hot, so very, very hot, and he was thirsty and the only thing that could squelch this fire and quench his thirst was Prompto.

“Bedroom. Now,” Noctis growled as he forced himself off of Prompto, who almost fell down to the floor. He couldn’t help but smirk at the sight of his boyfriend, knowing that he was the reason behind his weakened knees. “Need a hand?”

“In more ways than one,” Prompto replied, a smirk of his own forming on his face. Noctis helped him up and, together, they practically ran down the remainder of the hall to the prince’s bedroom. 

After entering the password on the keypad and unlocking the door with his key – he was a prince after all; security was crucial even if it was a pain in the ass in times like these – he closed the door and locked it before advancing on Prompto like a lion who had caught his prey.

Noctis kissed Prompto, sweetly at first before letting passion and desire take the reins. He moaned when he felt Prompto’s hands tug at his shirt and his own fingers itched to strip his boyfriend of his clothing. Guiding the blonde backwards until he hit the bed, Noctis broke the kiss as he pushed Prompto back, watching him with eyes full of lust, taking in every last detail that he could soak up. As Prompto kicked his boats off, Noctis climbed on top of him and kissed him again, his hands slipping on the blonde’s vest while he felt his pants being unbutton and the zipper being pulled down. 

A moan escaped him when one of Prompto’s slender hands reached into his boxers and took hold of his manhood, stroking it lightly, gently, until his grip turned firm and he began pumping it as much as he could within the confines of the fabric. Noctis leaned back and removed Prompto’s tank before he took off his own shirt. After that, clothing began to melt away and in no time at all, they were both naked on his bed, hot skin pressed against hot skin, hands and lips anywhere and everywhere, touching, feeling, sucking, kissing. Gasps and pants and moans that boarded on pornographic echoed throughout his room and for a brief, split second, Noctis was thankful that he had remember to lock the door. 

One of his fingers gently prodded Prompto’s entrance, pushing in slightly before stopping, waiting for the blonde’s body to relax a bit more. When it did, it entered him fully and felt around the familiar walls that were still perfectly tight. Another soon joined it and Noctis began to scissor his boyfriend, his moans filling his ears as his lips nipped and tugged on his ear lobe before they traveled down to Prompto’s lips for a kiss. A third was inserted and Noctis began thrusting them in and out of Prompto’s body. Noctis pulled his fingers out of him, certain he had prepared him enough and also needing to bury himself deep in his boyfriend before he came at just the sound of his breathy moans and pants. 

Prompto whined when Noctis pulled away from their kiss, his body leaving his own in order to grab the bottle of lube that was lying just inside the drawer on the stand to the right. Uncapping the bottle, Noctis poured some lube into his hand before he tossed it somewhere on the bed, knowing it’d get lost in the sheets here directly, not that he cared at the moment. He hissed slightly when the cool lube touched his aching manhood, but the coolness lasted briefly as he applied it. He watched Prompto watch him, satisfaction bubbling inside of him as those blue eyes followed his every movement, as his tongue peeked out and licked his lips.

Once he was done, Noctis gently forced Prompto to lay back, his lips kissing the others gently, lovingly, as he parted those pale legs and positioned himself. A loud, almost guttural moan left Noctis’ lips as he pushed himself inside Prompto. He didn’t stop until he was buried as deep as he could go. Prompto’s body clenched around his manhood, making him tremble and pant. Hands gripped his shoulders and fingers dug into his back and Noctis loved it. 

Pressing his lips to Prompto’s, he pulled out until only his head was left inside before thrusting back it. His blonde gasped and withered beneath him and Noctis tangled a hand in those soft, blonde locks while the other caressed its way down his torso, stopping only to pinch and rub already hard nipples. As he pulled in and out of Prompto, Noctis kissed his away along his jawline and to his neck, where he licked and sucked another red mark onto the already assaulted skin. Prompto’s pants and moans filled his ears and his thrusts became erratic, his pace no longer consistent and faster than it was before. 

Prompto pressed his body up against him, clinging to him tightly as his legs moved to wrap around him. Noctis reached down between them and started stroking the blonde. His lips moved to the prominent collarbone that jutted out and he sucked the soft skin as his hips jerks and moved against Prompto’s body. He could feel himself drowning in the heat of their love making, his skin was slick with sweat and his hair clung to his neck and face, but he paid it no mind. All that he could concentrate on was how Prompto felt around him, those fingers digging into his flesh, and those erotic gasps filling his bedroom.

Noctis felt Prompto’s body suddenly tense up as he came, his head thrown back, his eyes clamped shut as a loud moan wracked his body, causing it to shudder and tremble against Noctis’ own. That was all the prince need to let himself go. With one final thrust, he came, spilling his seed deep inside Prompto’s body, filling him up, claiming him as his own and no one else’s. He gasped and bit down on Prompto’s collarbone as he rode out his orgasm. When he was done, he licked and kissed his bite mark and the pair fell onto the bed. 

Their sweat slicked bodies stuck together, Prompto’s come a sticky mess between them, but neither one of them cared as they cuddled up against each other, chests rising and falling with every pant. Noctis nuzzled his boyfriend’s blonde hair and pressed a kiss to it, not minding that it was sweaty and sticking to his head, much like his own. 

“Well, that escalated quickly,” Prompto said after a few minutes. Noctis laughed and shook his head.

“I didn’t hear you complaining before,” he said.

“I wasn’t complaining! I was just stating the fact,” Prompto said and before he could continue, Noctis silenced him with a kiss.

He didn’t know what brought on his sudden urge for Prompto, but it was far from over. Neither one of them were going to get much sleep that night and that was fine by Noctis. His body didn’t need sleep; it needed Prompto and who was he to deny his body something?

 

~…~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Lame ending it lame, me thinks, but why don’t you guys let me know what you think? Thanks for reading!


End file.
